


Missed Attention

by AdriiGee



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fate/Apocrypha Inheritance of Glory, Fate/Grand Order - Freeform, Fate/Grand Order Special Event, Fate/Grand Order x Fate/Apocrypha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriiGee/pseuds/AdriiGee
Summary: Chiron began his own class sessions for everyone. It makes you sad to think that he never notices you anymore, even if he’s one of your servants.
Relationships: Chiron | Archer of Black/Reader, Chiron/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Missed Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from the current FGO event I’m playing, and Luckily, I Got Chiron as a servant! YASSSSSSS
> 
> to celebrate, I created this one shot, that I made 3 am in the morning.
> 
> Enjoy!

In the end of every Lesson, Chiron would always beam a smile to the best student that participated well in his lessons, and he would give them a good pat on the head and back. His lessons consists of most young masters and a few servants who chose to listen to his class (More like forced by himself).

In your case, you were very much eager to learn a lot from your servant that has been an eye candy to most people, especially inside Chaldea Headquarters. They would pull him away for a moment to ask his own personal opinion about certain things that are tied to his point of expertise; Weaponry, Battle Techniques, Training, Best regimens that he could advice, even the food that you eat he could even plan that out!

From those moments, he decided to create his own Lectures that would help most people and fellow servants. Sometimes , The other Servants would usually try to bail from this and sneakily escape (like his favorite student-Achilles- one time, he purposely talked loud with other servants that were forced to listen, and this made Chiron turn his strict mode on and made Achilles do 50 laps. He thought it was going to be outside the classroom, but Chiron told him to jog inside class so he could listen while jogging at the same time) Most of them fail and either gives up or receives his Painful punishments.

Again, In your case, You were there to support your favorite servant. He was a natural with speaking to others and you liked that about him. You admired how generous he devotes his time to and even looks out for them, especially towards you.

Which is one of the reasons why you stay and listen to his lessons. You admired him for so long that it would be bad for you to not think about him in a day. His classes would only be 3 times a week: Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Saturdays is his training lessons for those who are interested.

  
You didn’t stop him from what he wanted to do and he‘s glad that you support him. By support, doing absolutely nothing and staying with him during his lectures. You don’t get the special treatment and get treated equally like the rest, even if he’s your servant and you’re his master. This sudden adoration finally turned into something more of a servant-Master relationship, at least in your part. But for him, you knew he wanted things to be professional between both of you, and that was okay with you.

You do get to sit in front and watch his big and muscles biceps flex, his light brown long hair bounce as he whips his head to face the entire class. His big hands that holds his majestic wooden bow, His shining grey eyes That would light whenever he looks at you...

  
  


you would do anything to make him look like how Kiyohime would look at you.

His greyish-green eyes would linger over yours and stay as he gives you a secretive smile as he speaks. He is the very definition of Godly beauty; except for the fact that he is under divine power.

He looks at you, his lush lips moving slow as he faces you entirely. His hand moving towards you as he-

“Master!”

A sensational pain flooded your forehead. He flicked your Forehead. His stare looks frustrated as he sighed deeply. Today was a slow day, and you were the only master that attended, along with Robin Hood, Achilles, Cu Chulainne, and a few other servants That Chiron “insisted” to listen.

“I’m sorry?”

  
  


“I was asking you a question”he put his arms on his waist. He was now serious. A side that which you liked about him. It’s honestly hard to concentrate with him being like this.

“I didn’t quite catch that..”Your voice trailed off, now embarrassed as the whole class was staring at you.

His frustration was expressed with another deep sigh, as he pinched his nose.

A small whistle called your ears as they lead to Achilles, whispering me something to say to answer Chiron. “Uhh...Homunculi likes to eat...fish?”you said with uncertainty. Chiron raised his eyebrows, Achilles then laughed at his own prank. “I Didn’t think You would even say that!”Achilles kept laughing until the other boys followed him.

  
  


Great. You disrupted his class.

He stamped his large bow to the floor, making a bellowing echoing sound that made everyone silent.

”Achilles....if your definition of Fun is to interrupt my lessons and cause my Master unnecessary trouble, then I suggest you prepare yourself for extra-cardio training later. I expect you to come as well, Master..”Chiron said the last part sincerely, still he called you his master even if he conducts his classes, that gives your heart a fluttering feeling.

”oh come on! I was just messing around with ______-chan here”The Rider defended but Chiron nodded him off.

As Chiron looked at the clock, he cleared his throat and clapped his hands. “Well, that concludes my lesson for today. Those who are interested in more training techniques, I am present later in the Simulation room in 1400” he said as everyone started to leave, including you and Achilles.

  
  


“oh and I sincerely appreciate your good participation today, Mash. It’s rare of you to attend to my lectures but you showed your full cooperation today. I’m flattered”Chiron said as a familiar lavender haired girl popped her head under the crowd of students.

”o-oh...it’s nothing Sensei. I just had sudden interest with most of the students here looking for you and asking your help. I thought I could use some of your pointers too”Mash blushed as she scratched the back of her head. Chiron places his big hand on her head and patted gently. He gave her a smile and patted her as well on her back.

  
  


”I hope my lectures were as useful as you think. If you do need my help, do not hesitate to ask me anytime”

  
  


Mash looked surprised. She has heard of the multiple things Chiron do for others, but she didn’t expect him to be so reliable. She felt embarrassed and a little guilty that she thinks she didn’t take her training seriously from her previous tutoring with herself.

Chiron turns to his back and sets his gaze on his favorite green haired troublemaker” and Achilles....I hope to see you there later in 1300. It’s better to be early than to be late from a battle after all”

”ehhh~~”was his only reply. You were walking beside him so you gave your obnoxious servant a slap on the back of his head.   
  


“ite! You didn’t have to do that y’know?!”

you stuck your tongue out and scolded him more. “Shut up, you deserve it for embarrassing me in front of Chiron’s class!”you exclaimed. Achilles knows he couldn’t win from your arguments as you once almost bit him to make him stop. He just simply grumbled and uttered a “yeah, I got it” under his breath as he stormed out the room.

”oh..senpai!”Mash walked towards me as we both left the room, leaving Chiron all alone. you and Mash agreed to eat at the cafeteria when she stopped you to take a look behind.

”Master..”

you heard your ~~lover~~ favorite archer call you. He looked a little unsettled for a moment, but he gave you a smile as he walked towards you. He opened his mouth but then closed it back, not knowing what to say.

”are...my lectures boring you?”

Your eyes widened. Did Chiron observe your actions lately? Of course not. Most of the time you were paying attention to the lectures- to him exactly and not his lessons. His lessons are usually the ones he taught you when he was a new summon, so you basically have it as stock knowledge and do not need to actually listen. If you forgot, you could always ask him anytime since he _IS_ your servant.

”What? N-No...it’s not! And...I’m sorry about disrupting your class Chiron. I got lost in it for a while...”

_I was lost in your beautiful form...._

Chiron looked away for a second, his eyes showed his true emotions that you couldn’t read. “I mean...Achilles kept distracting me, you know him and his tricks...yet, I was still paying attention to my favorite archer...”

  
_hold up. Wait....what did I just say?_

Chiron looked baffled as his head snapped towards your gaze. You couldn’t help but become red. He sighed as his strong arms folded together in front of his beefy chest.

“I was not aware that I was your favorite Archer...”a smile suddenly brought up to his handsome face. “But this does not change that you are my student, Master”He gave you a cheeky grin as you followed his own game.

”and I am still your Master, Archer..” 

“in which, I am grateful for. I expect your attendance later, Lady _____”he finished before he waved to you, leaving to do his other business.

The heavy oxygen left inside your chest had been puffed out, watching Chiron walk away until your eyes can’t see his tall figure anymore. Your soft gaze to him lost and turned to a small frown as you were now alone.

”Senpai, does it hurt you?”

  
  


you quickly looked at the girl who was still there. “Hurt me? What do you mean Mash?”

  
  


She bit her lip and proceeded to ask. “I’ve always knew about your secret admiration for Chiron-Sensei. Even when you didn’t tell me”she said. You started to wonder if your feelings for Chiron were so obvious to everyone. Does Chiron know? He knows a lot of things, but you doubt he knows a thing about romance.

  
  
”You see other servants and Masters looking for him, needing his aid. Others probably want to become his master, but he has stayed loyal to you. Don’t you get lonely when you want to make time for him?”

The fact that Mash has recently found out about your secret...thing you’ve had for Chiron. She’s great at keeping secrets, looking out for you too. You sometimes dislike that painful truths that she’s asking you.

“I do. I want to. But I can’t...”

  
  


”eh?”

  
  


”You wouldn’t know how badly I want him to only pay attention to me and me only. I want to take his time of happiness, but I know I can’t have it. He gains happiness by helping others. I can see it in his eyes..”

your walking pace started to my falter, Mash noticing this. “Is that why you don’t spend time with him anymore?”

Your footsteps halted. That question bothered you. A lot. Since Chiron’s first day of his summon, he was always seen With you. He never left your side and he didn’t know what to do when you were gone. A lot of people are aware of you and Chiron’s relationship as Servant and Master, when it seemed that it was more than that to some. You used to deny that it was only professional between both of you and nothing platonic was present.

But you didn’t see of what would become is this.

Chiron would walk you towards your room and tell tales about his mythology and history. His knowledge gained when he did his First battle. He wanted to protect you. He wanted to make you proud, he would always say those words to you.

You didn’t expect that you would be proud of him without him beside you this time.

“But I would rather see him happy without me by his side than being happy with him by my side, knowing he‘d be better off with helping others would give him joy. It is a sacrifice that I decide. Even if it pains me, this pain is better than losing him completely from me..”

You felt Mash’s gaze to you. What you said was true and it came from the heart. Chiron is and will ever be your favorite servant. You don’t want him to leave you, seeing that he’s becoming warm hearted to everyone, you would prefer that than seeing him evaporate into golden sparkles.

  
“Senpai.....”Mash’s voice sounded strained. You looked at her face, now erupting into tears.

”I do not want to see you like this....”she whimpered and sobbed sadly. No tears were there but it sounded like she really did cry.

”you were with me when I did not know anything, I would like to help you with all I could”she bowed deeply. The empty hall leading to the cafeteria resonated the voices of people talking and laughing.

  
You felt touched at how Mash wants to be included with your problem. “Arigato, Mash. I feel better now that I have talks like this with you than you actually doing anything. I guess it’s because I feel like me doing all the work is a great effort made for both me and Chiron...”you pulled her in for a comforting hug, thanking her.

”I’m glad you think so Senpai”Mash smiles and walks to the wide cafeteria hall. “Facing Chiron-Sensei would also be better without an empty stomach. So you should be prepare yourself later then”

You found it weird that you talked your girl problems with Mash, despite her not having any experience with any boys at all. But it was fun and felt nice to share it with another female.

*********  
  


  
“...After that, I followed Dr. Romani to his office and found Newton messing with his computer again”  
  


”I’m surprised Newton is even aware with how things work from our Generation”

Mash nodded. “I guess she’s much of a genius that her mind is academically and mentally adapting to her surroundings. I do wonder how her mind works..”

Mash noticed your lack of response. She quite understood you but you weren’t exactly an open book that could be read by all. 

“Isn’t it about time to go to the simulation room, Senpai?”Mash suddenly stood up from the table and started to walk towards the cleaning area for trays.

you looked at your watch, catching the time. “we still have several minutes. You know how Chiron is....he’s always the first one to come”

”but don’t you have to go with Achilles-san as well?”

”do I? I wasn’t even paying attention that much...”your voice trailed as you tried remembering your earlier conversation.   
  


Your busy thinking was cut short when you felt your right leg sliding upwards to the air, along with the rest of your body. You went flying mid air, almost doing a backflip for 5 seconds, your bottom hitting the cold metal floor, your right leg still extended as your whole right foot hit hard on the ground with a loud bang, causing you to groan in pain. You almost did a split yourself.

”aw fuck! My Achilles Tendon!” You groaned in pain.

“Oh my gosh Senpai”Mash only muttered those words before rushing to my aid. She did work with Dr. Romani-although I find Dr. Romani sometimes unreliable, Mash is way better than him most of the time-you knew you could count on her.

  
you heard heavy running footsteps heading towards you, but it was the pain that prevented you to care about it.

  
“I guess this is the wrong time to properly apologize...”  
  


you heard a familiar voice and your suspicions were correct when you looked up to see Achilles, looking guilty while holding his precious weapon. “What...the **HELL**...did you do?”you emphasized the obscene word to also emphasize your anger.

“Littering while eating. Hehehe....I’m sorry about this Master...”Achilles giggled childishly and tried to look innocent while holding a banana peel. “You are lucky you are my servant or else I would’ve ordered Chiron to beat your ass, even if he is your goddamn teacher”

“Although...that backflip you just did was amazing!”he laughed as he carried you bridal style.

“Achilles-san, Senpai is hurt. We must bring her to Dr. Romani immediately”Mash panicked a little as she rambled to the man who was at fault.

”Right. Curses, this would make me in more trouble with Chiron-Sensei. He’s so gonna kill me with his killer punishments”Achilles muttered to himself, knowing that he will be buried deep underground later with Chiron’s hardcore training.

You thought about Achilles’ and wondered how he would possibly face Chiron. You sometimes watched Chiron and Achilles train, when they were both newly summon as they were both summoned in the same time as each other. 

you couldn’t blame how Chiron would act towards Achilles like he’s his own son. You even felt like Achilles’ mother sometimes when Chiron takes on Achilles too hard.

you were there to save his ass, but you still knew he needed to learn his lesson.

”Wait Achilles”

”oh. Nani?”

the Rider stopped as Mash followed as well. “I’m okay, I might feel better if I walk it off later in the simulation room”

“but-”“Mash. I’ll be fine, you can do your duties now. Achilles will be carrying me now anyway”Mash looked at you with unease and nodded. She waved goodbye and left without a word.

“Are you crazy?! Chiron is gonna realize it you know, and you KNOW how overprotective he is towards you”Achilles practically screamed to your face.

Your face blushed as Achilles said those words. Despite Chiron’s efforts to help everyone, he still remembered the one person that he cares of the most than anyone else, and that’s you.

”Achilles, you’ve had enough punishments from Chiron today. I’ll put up with this only today. I could always ask Chiron to kick your ass anytime if I just feel like it..”You yawned

”don’t make it like I’m always at fault here! I’m not some Boxing bag that he could just punch anytime”Achilles cried “Chiron can sense it y’know. Besides, I’m at fault here master..”Achilles guilty stated.   
  


You looked into his eyes deeply and sighed“You’re like a son to me Achilles, this is an order...”your voice firmly stated. He gulped hard and nodded obediently.

”okay then...now carry me to the simulation room!”you pointed in front as Achilles kept rambling about why he was still carrying you.

  
  


*****  
  


When you entered the simulation room, it was bright and the color your eyes mostly catch is green.

Nature was the one thing you could see and the old Greek pillars between the grassy ground. The sound of small birds chirping and an old but working fountain stood broken yet elegant in the middle of the room.  
  


You knew where you were the moment Achilles stepped foot inside.

  
  


The Hanging Gardens...

  
  


A familiar sound of hooves touching the ground was nearby, so Achilles slowly placed you down. He grumbled about him preparing to get lectured again by his very perceptive teacher. Your arm extended to meet his strong and firm chest.“Wait”Achilles looked at you with confusion. You put your finger up to your lips as you shushed your servant.

you peeked towards the distance, expecting to meet your gaze with your favorite archer. As expected, long brown hair caught your eye. Chiron was polishing his wooden bow. His lower body was replaced with a horse’s body, His 4 legs lowered down to the calming green grass as he sighed and hummed happily to himself. Chiron was so busy with his bow and sweet humming, that he didn’t notice you and Achilles entering. Quite odd for a very perceptive guy like him.

You couldn’t help but let out a dreamy sigh. Even as Chiron’s master, seeing Chiron in his true form was a rare phenomenon. He wouldn’t just transform unless it was essential for battle purposes. That’s why Every time he turns, you enjoy the beautiful view that could be rarely seen by anyone. 

“Okayyy~I somewhat understand now what’s going on between you and Sensei....” 

Your whole body tensed up, forgetting that you weren’t alone. “Achilles....wh-what are you talking about?” “Oh don’t play dumb, Master. You like sensei right? That’s great! He would be so happy to know that-“you clapped your hands to his mouth, silencing him.

  
  


“Would you be quiet! I already saved you from trouble AGAIN, and you’re trying to make Chiron mad AGAIN?! What you’re saying is impossible, alright? I love my servants equally. Including your obnoxious ass...”you muttered the last part as Achilles smirked. He held your hands and pulled it closer to him.

”you and I Both know that Chiron-Sensei is more than that...”

you blushed. He’s teasing you again. Was he? You’re actions were convincing enough that talking to Chiron was starting to become hard.

”is...is it that obvious?” You whispered.

Achilles grinned like he just won the lottery. “Definitely. I just wanted to confirm that with you, and you just did it..”he pinches your cheeks playfully as you stood there dumbfounded.

you were now completely embarrassed. “Achilles! You little-“

  
  


“there you are. When did you both get here?”

  
you and Achilles turned to Chiron, who has now turned to his normal form. Well, his normal form is exactly his centaur, but he reverted himself back to two legs.

”Chiron! I was just-“

”Master and I Just got here, Sensei. Her feet got tired from walking so we sat down here on the grass..”

”behind a Pillar In the shade?”

“Ehh.......”

both you and Achilles went speechless, his hand still rested on your cheek, as Chiron notices this.   
  


“well enough of that. It’s proper to prepare ourselves for other potential students of mine that might enter”

“here we are. So what do you plan on giving us, sensei?”Achilles stood up confidently. The form of his body posing in a way that he knew what would be coming. He helped you up and held your waist for support.

  
Chiron grunted involuntarily, you suspect“not both of you Achilles, Only you”Chiron stated. Achilles’ eyes widened as he complained childishly.   
  


“Ehhhhhh?! That’s so unfair!”

”the perception of unfair is if both of you had done improper misconduct together. That wasn’t the case was it? Im actually thinking of rather placing you here in the training grounds more often”

Achilles mourned his own suffering. You watched both student and teacher talk, simply looking at the handsome teacher all the time.

Chiron is the wisest servant you know that could possibly defeat Da Vinci in the academics department and Battle props. But sometimes you think that he could be dense when he’s with you.

”now that your punishment has been established, you may start your training now”Chiron said as monsters that you’ve previously battled, simulated in the training grounds he created for Achilles.

you Walked slowly, feeling the pain starting to disappear. “I’ll just stay at the fountain...”you muttered.

”Wait.”

his deep voice caused you to stop abruptly, almost losing your balance.

”Master...”you slowly faced him as he walked towards you.

He’s really hard to talk with when he’s right in front of you.

”I would like to invite you to a picnic”He smiled. “Eh?”You were surprised by his odd message. Since when was he ever interested in picnics? Not even in battlegrounds, he never mentioned those 10-minutes Breaks as Picnics.   
  


  
“Don’t you have your class in an hour? I was expecting you to prepare by now..”you were confused with Chiron’s actions today. He wasn’t his normal self- or because of our lack of communication that I don’t know what his _normal self_ is.

”it’s several times away. Besides, I could always cancel it Master, for you. I am still your servant and you are my master, if you forgot”he teased playfully.

“Oh..It’s....that..that would..be nice actually”you hesitantly answered. “But what about Achilles?” remembering your troublesome rider servant, Chiron smiled wider. “I informed him that his time is up if we are done with ours”

”isn’t that an hour?”

”yes.”

_Chiron sure is brutal towards Achilles’ training..._

“Where should we hold it?”you asked. “Right here beside the fountain” Chiron walked towards the side as a light pink cloth was spread on the green grass. His big hand clasped yours as he helped you sit down.

”I’m glad that you find the fountain beautiful and elegant. it’s pleasing to the eyes”His head looked at his surroundings “Everything in this room, I find it beautiful. That’s why I chose this garden as our place of feast”

it does look like the kind of place Chiron would want to live. It’s as if this place was his place of nostalgia.

  
  


_Beautiful, Indeed..._

As your eyes landed on his, while his own wandered around the greenery, you took the chance to picture the beautiful and rare moment of your time with Chiron.

you were so immersed with your staring, that you didn’t realize that you were already staring into those Grayish-Green orbs.

you snapped and looked away bashfully. Chiron found this adorable of you and chuckled softly. “Yeah...Beautiful”you replied. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. He thinks your acting weird again._

“Master..I-“

”Mommy!! Mommy!! I missed you”

a small, petite figure said with a child like voice. It hugged you all of a sudden and gave you butterfly kisses in the cheek.

”Jack! Wow why are you here?”

”she wanted to come with me when I said you were here”

”Emiya! Why are you guys here?”

Emiya took a glance at Chiron then you. “Chiron here requested me to make something special for your little picnic”he answered. He was holding a medium sized basket that’s probably carrying Emiya’s Cooking.

“I thought servants can’t eat?”you finally asked the question. You swear you saw Chiron blush red, Emiya answered for him. “It’s mostly for you though, and you gotta create that picnic mood. Better Thank Sensei here for thinking about everything”Emiya smirked. You stood up and hugged the man. He was surprised yet returned the action with you.

  
“Mommy! I want a hug too!!”

”it seems Jack hasn’t recovered from our previous mission, Master”Chiron said.

Well, that explains everything...  
  


You gave your child another hug and kiss on the cheek as Emiya took her away.

”noooooo! I want to stay with Mommy!!! let me go or I will dismember you”Little Jack said with a poisonous tone in her voice

”spoiled kid, stop your yapping..”he muttered before they both left the room.

  
  
you chuckled at the Kid’s behavior. “Its cute how Jack hasn’t changed yet. Although, It might take a while for her to return to her normal self”

“Well enough of that. Since our Food is here, why don’t we get started?”Chiron opened the basket and started removing its contents.

“wow! Everything looks delicious”Your eyes sparkled.

Different flavored Onigiri shaped in various animals, salted potato wedges, Sandwiches and a whole strawberry shortcake for dessert. A couple of Colas and fruit canned Juices were in there as well.

You started to munch the sandwiches. Chiron handed you a bottle of cola and accepted it with a blush. You started to talk about anything that came up in your mind.

it felt like everything was right again. You felt in peace, whenever Chiron was right beside you. You knew you were safe, you were guarded, and you were....loved.

”I’m surprised with your change of demeanor, Chiron. What gave you the idea of having a picnic in the first place?”

  
he took a long pause before putting down his food(for design).he sat beside you with his wooden Bow intact. “Well...I noticed that I haven’t been a useful servant to you than with everyone in chaldea..”

You stopped chewing. The side of your forehead starting to sweat“What...what do you mean?”

“I fully immersed my time with teaching people who I don’t have a close relationship with, than the only person who I bonded and swore loyalty to. I felt ashamed of myself...and conscious of my actions”he lowered his head before you.

_is he blaming himself?_

”Chiron...no...no..I wanted you to be happy with what you’re doing. I never wanted you to feel guilty. That’s why I never argued with you or even talked about it!”your sudden raise of voice took him off guard.   
  


“I admit, yes..yes I was missing your attention for a while, but I knew that you being happy makes me happy. I know you enjoy what you do, that’s why I never stopped you nor did I reprimanded you”you felt hurt. He was blaming himself because he was happy with what he was doing? Being happy is not a crime, not unless it’s actually unlawful.

”doing what you love is not a crime Chiron...”you murmured, as involuntary tears shed your eyes.

Chiron’s eyes grew big. “Master...you knew this whole time, and you still let me go..”his big arms pulled your whole body towards him

”I’ve missed your attention as well, Master..”He whispers in your ear. His thumbs clean the salty tears from your beautiful face, his own closer to yours “I couldn’t stand those Servants clinging to you on their own, having you for themselves”he grumbled and groaned.

as Chiron taught with his class, he noticed other servants taunting you and clinging towards you with their own grabby hands. Most Servants are known to be very loyal to their masters, so it’s no secret that all servants want to be as close as possible with their Masters; including Chiron.

he hasn’t been able to talk to his master for a while, but he can see her before and after classes. However, whenever there’s a chance of talking with you, he would always see servants like Emiya cooking food for you, Cu Chulainn asking if you wanted to learn about runes (more like flirting with taking you alone to himself ), but most of the time he would see you and Achilles spending time together in the Cafeteria or in the halls-whenever Chiron caught him Skipping class and Master would always save Achilles for it.

”i couldn't stand it when other servants would speak to you, hoping and wishing that it was me instead. Jack could kiss your cheek anytime, Emiya Cooks you any delicious food you ever want, and Achilles.....you both are closer than we are..”

His hug tightened. Your arms extended to his muscular back to return his sweet action. “Chiron...you sound like you’re..jealous?”your tone indicated a smirk in the end as Chiron only laughed. “it appears that I am Master, what shall you do about it?”he taunted. “As your master, I say...whatever you want ..”

”I will do that. My first I would like to close down my classes if I may...”he said. “What?! Wait wait...isn’t that a little too fast? What about your students, what about your lecture plans? What about-“Chiron held your face softly with a little firm grip.

”Master, I prefer to choose you over others. Because you are precious to me than anything..”He smiles. His words reached your heart with a soft tingle. You couldn’t forget those words even if you tried. “Chiron...I..””I am simply following Master’s Orders..”

your hands snaked to his own, yours hovering over his. “I’m taking a long term vacation. Besides, they can come to me if they want help...”he cheerfully jaunted.   
  


“It would be nice to spend time with you..”


End file.
